A Christmas Dance
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Carlos and Ashley Christmas. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Christmas Dance **

Ashley turned around looking at herself in her mirror. She wore a white floor length dress with spaghetti straps and red trim. Her hair was down and in curls with a silver tiara on the top of her head. There was a knock at her door, "Yes."

"Can I come in?" Her Mother asked.

"Yes."

When she heard the door open Ashley turned around and her Mother was just staring at her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"He's here."

"Alright." Ashley grabbed her purse and both her and her Mother went downstairs where her Father and Carlos stood.

Carlos looked up and saw Ashley, "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you. So do you." Ashley said as she gestured to his white tux.

"Why thank you."

After putting a corsage on Ashley's wrist and getting pictures taken they were able to get out to Carlos' car. He opened the door and the two took off. Some scheduling problems had occurred at the school and their winter formal ended up being a few days before Christmas, a lot of kids probably wouldn't be there, but Ashley knew that it would still be fun, so here they were driving to the dance. Carlos turned on the radio and let the music play in the car.

They got to the school in no time. Ashley scanned the parking lot, "Not that many people here."

"Christmas vacation already started, I'm sure that's where they went to."

"I know. It's just a pity."

Carlos smiled at Ashley. After parking he helped her out of the car and the two headed into the school. Carlos gave the tickets so they could go in and once they entered they were blown away.

Everything was silver, white and gold with red and green every so often. To enter the gym you had to walk past strings of white light in every door way. Once inside there were white lights hanging all over the ceiling in different lengths as if they were snowflakes. On the walls were paintings of different snow scenes, in the woods, hills, houses in the distance. The tables and chairs were set in a pattern to resemble snowflakes. The table clothes were silver and the chairs were white.

The music playing was Christmas music. Carlos looked over to Ashley and held out his hand to her, "Would you care to dance?"

Ashley smiled as she took his hand, "Yes, I would love to."

The two headed out to the dance floor which already had many people on it.

Carlos and Ashley danced the evening away enjoying every moment they spent as they twirled in the magical land they had entered. Ashley couldn't remember feeling this good in someone's arms. He held her close to him and yet not in an overbearing kind of way. Carlos was a great guy, and Ashley did enjoy spending time with him.

Carlos glanced down at the beautiful brunette in his arms. He had been so happy that she had agreed to go with him. He really liked being with Ashley and tonight he hoped that something more would come of it.

Once the dance was over Carlos and Ashley finished talking with some friends and then headed out to Carlos' car. Again Carlos opened the door and helped Ashley get in. The two drove for a while until they got to one of Ashley's favorite restaurants. As Carlos stopped the car Ashley looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. That's so sweet."

The two got in and were able to order something, not so big but something to snack on. Afterwards Carlos and Ashley drove back to Ashley's house. He walked her up to the front door with her.

"I had a great time." Carlos said.

"Me too. It was really fun."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The two stood there for another minute or so before Ashley leaned into Carlos and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss with all that he had, hardly daring to believe that Ashley had just kissed him, but it felt so right and with her response he could tell that she thought so too. As they slowly pulled away Ashley looked at Carlos, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Carlos pulled Ashley into another kiss before the two departed for the evening.


End file.
